Anvil
Leadership (at start of 1509) Ruler Adina Largewise Captain Recently Killed in a raid on the keep. Gatekeeper Recently Killed in a raid on the keep. Sheriff Sheriff Kel Deodrin Arc Mage Arc Drast the Illusionist Watchmen 20 unarmored watchmen (15 spears, 5 crossbows) Town Description Anvil is named for the fact that it lies between a rock and a hardplace. The Golden Sea to the north, the Ashlands to the west, make for rough overland travel. Anvil is really only accessible by sea, and has few supporting villages, so little things that goes wrong are strongly felt. When Lord Herdinal passed away in his sleep, days after the Baroness’s mother, the people were saddened and grieved for him. Six months later, Baroness Adina married a commoner woman by the name Brindin. There was a stir of speculation that Lord Herdinal’s death was not natural, but since at the time there was no reason to suspect foul play, no investigation was made, and by the time the subject came up, any trail was long cold. It remains a topic of great debate in the community. Some people cite the deaths of her mother and husband as a fortuitous coincidence in her life that allowed her to explore options that were otherwise closed. Other people claim the death of her mother was all the room she needed to get rid of her unwanted husband. The truth remains a mystery. Lord Herdinal’s family is the smallest, weakest house in the barony, and has made no hint of accusation to the baroness. They have stood by her and had front row seats at the wedding. Fortune, the county seat, rules over a largely agrarian economy and has a high tax on luxury goods; however, Anvil has a rather large luxury market with its pearl farms and an unusually small agrarian market. The Largewise family has trouble meeting the demands of rule and being ruled. Their wealth has been slowly but steadily depleted as Fortune milks them for more and more cash. Socially, Anvil is a very different place than the rest of the county and feels like an outsider. Relations between Anvil and Fortune are strained. The Bastards of the Firewood is a gang based out of the Firewood led by Kerak the Vengeful, a cleric of Velthara, and the disavowed knight Zaerin, that has been raiding and sacking nearby villages and even Anvil itself. The area has been attacked over and over in the last six months. In the last month of 1508 one of the temples in town was burned, and the keep was attacked. The gatekeeper and guards on the walls were slain, the keep itself was raided, but the captain of the guard and the men in the keep managed to push back The Bastards of the Firewood, who fled with a sizable amount of loot. The captain of the guard died of his wounds. In response, Anvil called it banners and marched into the Firewood. Somehow the bandits got word of this plan, and used it as an opportunity to sack and burn to the ground three keeps at three different villages. In exchange, the Bastards of the Firewood lost all their supplies and the fortified camp they had built in the woods. The bandits have been laying low since then, but it is only a matter of time before they strike again. There is currently a bounty on the heads of Kerak and Zaerin. Kerak is worth 500gp, Zaerin is worth 350gp. Each of their men is worth 5gp. Known for their good halfling ale. Large pearl farming industry run by the Millstein family. Demographics *Population 3000 *Human 75% *Halfling 25% Inns *Poor **Featherfall **Homestay Hill ***Near the halfling district, with some rooms sized for halflings. Taverns *Poor **Jacobs Pub **Sloppy Alehouse *Common **Firewood Brewery ***Built on the edge of the halfling district, with seating for the wee-folk. Temples *Mother Ingrid of Tempos in the main temple *Sister Tanta the halfling in the burrows *Brother Vindil (temple recently burned down at the end of 1508) *2 remaining temples Smiths *Redsmiths 2 *Blacksmiths 1 *Locksmiths 1 *Jeweler 8 Watersource * Wells Category:Arcadia Cities & Towns Category:Eridon Cities & Towns Category:Flat County Towns